¿Tienes miedo de volar?
by ladyshine ale.x.btr
Summary: Cuando algo se rompe, no hay forma de volver a dejarlo tal y como estaba, no importa cuantas veces o con que lo pegues siempre se verán las grietas, es allí donde el verdadero reto comienza, aprender a vivir lleno de cicatrices/ NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueña de los personajes pertenecientes a big time rush! ya quisiera! si fuera por mi kogan seria real!**

**bueno esta es un historia que escribí hace algún tiempo**

**yo en realidad nos e como me siento respecto a esta historia! pero yo anhelo les guste**

**leanla completa dejen review y sobre todo disfrutenla tanto como yo la disfrute escribiendo**

**"si arrugas un papel, y luego lo desdoblas no importa que tanto trates, nunca quedara igual que al principio, siempre se veran las arrugas, es lo mismo con un corazón**

_**¿Tienes miedo de volar?**_

El sol saliendo por las colinas anunciaba un nuevo día, otro mas en la vida de cualquiera, el apartamento estaba en completo silencio mientras todos los chicos luchaban interiormente con despertar o no, pero las alarmas de los relojes sonaron anunciando un nuevo día laboral, seguido de cuatro gemidos de protesta por levantarse

-o-

-Me iré a dar un ducha- anunció Logan cuando terminó su desayuno

-Trata de no tardar ¿quieres?, tenemos que irnos- dijo Kendall y Logan solo asintió con la cabeza, su mirada derrotada siguió los patrones del azulejo por debajo de sus pies conforme se dirigió al cuarto de baño

Cerró la puerta tras si y abrió las llaves del agua para llenar la tina

-o-

-¡Logan sal de allí! En verdad necesito ir al baño, llevas casi una hora, ¡sal de una maldita vez!- gritó Carlos mientras golpeaba la puerta insistentemente, esfuerzos inútiles pues la puerta simplemente no se abrió, sin sonido procedente del cuarto de baño Carlos, así decidió hacer un viaje hasta el lobi para hacer sus necesidades

-o-

-Logan ábreme, necesito usar el baño, mis productos "Cuda" están allí, ¡ábreme Logan!- habló con calma James frente a la puerta de baño

-¡Logan ábreme de un maldita vez!-perdió la paciencia fácilmente

-¡Logan que me abras por un carajo!- gritó golpeando la puerta de manera salvaje

-¿Qué rayos te pasa James?- interrumpió la siempre calmada voz de Kendall por detrás de él

- Logan esta encerrado en ese baño desde hace casi una hora y no nos abre, Carlos tuvo que bajar hasta el lobi- explicó mirando la puerta del baño con recelo

- ¿Logan?- preguntó Kendall golpeando la puerta sin prisa- Sabemos que estas allí, necesitamos usar el baño, por favor Logan abre- dijo Kendall aun calmado, pero la calma fue desapareciendo conforme los minutos pasaron sin obtener ninguna respuesta

-¿Qué hacen?- fue la alegre voz de Carlos entrando por la puerta

-Logan esta en le baño y no abre- dijo James exasperado

Logan, sabemos que estas allí, el agua debe ser helada, ábrenos por favor- Kendall dijo esperando la respuesta, no hubo ninguna- Logan abre la maldita puerta- comenzó a golpear frenéticamente esta

-Vez no abre- James recalcó

- Logan abre la maldita puerta o la tirare- advirtió con al voz fría- Una…- esperó pero de nuevo silencio, tomó algunos pasos hacia atrás dispuesto a tirar la puerta si era necesario- Dos…- la calma siempre presente en su voz comenzaba a disiparse de forma rápida al no recibir ninguna respuesta, la preocupación recorriendo sus rastros cono el miembro de su banda Logan no abría la puerta, tenia miedo del porque no, Logan siempre había sido cerrado con sus sentimientos pero frecuentemente era él que necesitaba ser protegido, frágil y pequeño era como Kendall lo veía, porque Logan siempre fue el pequeño del grupo, el frágil, al que tenia que proteger, no solo como líder y amigo si no como hermano, porque eso era Logan para él, un hermano

-¡Tres!-

Y todo paso tan rápido, el sonido de Kendall golpeando la puerta, el choque de la puyera contra la pared y tres gritos de horror simultáneos

-Logan- fue lo único que pudo escapar de los labios de Kendall conforme se acercaba la bañera

-James llama una ambulancia- dijo con la voz temblorosa conforme su cerebro procesaba la visión

Era Logan allí el la tina, llena de agua, pintada con un tinte rojo oscuro, sus ojos cerrado y su piel pálida

¿Lo…Loguie?- fue la voz de Carlos la que rompió la apreciación de la horrible escena

-Tráeme unas toallas Carlos- ordenó Kendall sintiendo las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos pero sin querer dejarlas caer, se acercó y tomo a Logan de la bañera poniéndolo en el suelo, recargado en su pecho conforme sentía la fría piel contra la suya

-¿Es...esta vivo?- preguntó con miedo Carlos mientras le entregaba las toallas, y Kendall ni siquiera se había cerciorado de eso hasta que Carlos preguntó, el chico rubio puso su manos sobre el cuello de Logan, tratando de encontrar su pulso

- Él esta vivo-salió con un toque de esperanza en que tal vez todo estaría bien, si solo tal vez todo salía bien, él nunca dejaría a Logan solo nunca mas – Carlos envuelve las tollas alrededor del corte- ni siquiera Kendall mismo reconoció de donde salió el valor y calma para seguir dando instrucciones al tiempo que la vida de su mejor amigo se escapaba de sus manos con la sangre que manchaba las toallas de un color que él nunca olvidaría, un color que odiaría para él resto de su vida, un rojo oscuro, que solo significaba que Logan estaba muriendo, muriendo lento, y fue allí cuando Kendall se dio cuenta de algo

Las respiraciones de Logan cada vez eran más superficiales, su piel era de un tono blanco grisáceo solo anunciando el final próximo. Se dio cuenta de que la vida de su hermano estaba siendo arrastrada fuera de su cuerpo y también fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-Vamos Logan no nos dejes, te necesitamos, te necesitamos aquí, no nos deje amigo, te amamos, no te vayas por favor- fue la voz de Kendall que ni mismo reconoció

-o-

De nuevo todo había sido tan rápido y para Kendall como una película en cámara lenta, entró James anunciado la ambulancia estaría aquí pronto, y él solo siguió rogando para que Logan no se fuera, un golpe en la puerta y luego los paramédicos irrumpieron en el cuarto de baño, alejándolo de sus brazos, y el lloró, lloró lo mas fuerte que alguna vez había llorando conforme los sollozos y temblores movían su cuerpo siendo arrastrado por James hacia afuera, las puertas de la ambulancia cerradas y la sirena a todo volumen, no sabia ni como había sucedido pero ahora estaba en la sala de espera, en espera de alguna noticia de Logan, mientras la preocupación se lo comía vivo

Esperando cualquier cosa, algo, lo que fuera, ya no importaba si la notica era mala o buena, solo quería saber que había pasado. Y se hizo una eternidad hasta que un doctor con ropa de cirugía llenos de sangre entró en la habitación anunciando el nombre de Logan, Logan Mitchell

Y él no capto nada de lo que sus amigos y el doctor discutieron sobre que no podía dar información amenos que fuera el tutor legal, no captó nada hasta que dijo que Logan estaba vivo y recuperándose, y era como si todas las cargas en los hombros de Kendall se hicieran más ligeras, como si la presión en el pecho hubiera sido disipada, como que el sol volviera a salir al igual que esta mañana

-¿Podemos pasar a verlo?- interrumpió lo que el medico

Y el doctor miro al chico, sus ojos inyectados en sangre, rojos e hinchados le hicieron en meya en el corazón, era como leer un libro, ver aquellos ojos verdes, un pizca de esperanza y fe en sus ojos, junto con lagrimas de culpa, de tristeza, de dolor y las lagrimas se mezclaban solo para decir un gracias silencioso por haber salvado la vida de su hermano, su mejor amigo, su compañero de vida, cuarto y alma

-Esta bien pueden verlo, pero enserio- miro a James y Carlos- necesitó que llamen a sus padres

-Los padres de logui están muertos- fue solo un susurro con la voz quebrada por parte de Kendall

- Su tutor legal-

-Esta en Minnesota y no quiere saber nada de él-

-Quien lo cuida aquí en los Ángeles-

-Mi mama- respondió Kendall con la voz y mirada de un niño de cinco años perdido

-Tendrás que llamarla-

- Esta en Minnesota visitando a la abuela y hay un tormenta de nieve-

-Bien, bien. Pasemos a verlo y veremos como comunicarnos con tus padres o algún adulto responsable-

-o-

Tomo respiraciones profundas tratando de calmarse, pero nada parecía funcionar para Kendall, porque uno nunca estaba preparado para enfrentarse a algo como esto


	2. Chapter 2: Él

**descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueña de los personajes pertenecientes a big time rush! ya quisiera! si fuera por mi kogan seria real!**

**yo en realidad nos e como me siento respecto a esta historia! pero yo anhelo les guste**

**leanla, dejen review y sobre todo disfrutenla tanto como yo la disfrute escribiendo**

**"si arrugas un papel, y luego lo desdoblas no importa que tanto trates, nunca quedara igual que al principio, siempre se veran las arrugas, es lo mismo con un corazón**

_**¿Tienes miedo de volar?**_

Podía oír sollozos desgarradores del otro lado de la puerta, del otro lado de la puerta su Loguie estaba en esa cama sollozando desgarradoramente, llamando a Kendall, pero Kendall simplemente tenia miedo de entrar, no estuvo, no estaba y no estaría nunca preparado para eso, para ver a su logui en una cama de hospital con vendas cubriendo las muñecas, los ojos desorbitados y la mirada perdida, Kendall no podría soportarlo

- Tienes que ir allí dentro- fue la primero que dijo Carlos al salir de la habitación, las mejillas manchadas de lagrimas y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar- Él te quiere a ti ¿no oyes? Esta suplicando por ti y la enfermera dijo que si él no se calmaba lo amarraría a la cama, entra allí y cálmalo- pero Kendall no respondió, aun estaba luchando una batalla interna, hasta que la enfermera se acercó con correas al cuarto

-¡No! ¡No!- se escuchaban los gritos de Logan- Kendall, ayúdame, ¡no, no estoy loco, no! Suéltenme...Kendall!- la voz de Logan interrumpió sus pensamientos

-Por favor no lo amarre lo calmare, lo prometo- y Kendall no sabia ni de donde había salido aquella voz decidida, la enfermera lo miro interrogativamente- Por favor- salió con la voz mas rota que encontró, con la voz que reflejaba como se sentía, con la voz que nunca hubiera querido a alguien para escuchar

-Esta bien hijo, pero si no se compone en unos minutos tendré que amarrarlo y sedarlo ¿Entendido?-

Kendall solo asintió con la cabeza, tomo la perilla entre sus manos y la giró con los ojos cerrados, aun hubiera deseado no abrirlos

Logan estaba en la cama aventando y golpeando a James y Carlos mientras lloraba y gritaba, repitiendo el nombre de Kendall una y otra vez, pero Kendall solo se congelo ¿Cómo se supone que la vida te prepara para esto?

-Suéltenme por favor- y de repente todos los gritos y golpes se acallaron dejando aun Logan débil y frágil sobre la cama enterrando la cabeza en las almohadas llorando, mientras violentos temblores recorrieron su cuerpo, donde sollozos desgarradores se escuchaban ahogados por la almohada al tiempo que se venia el alma rota de un chico yacer entre los escombros de esas lagrimas

-¿Loguie?-llamo Kendall, él ni siquiera sabia que hacer… ¿Cómo se supone que podría ayudar? ¿Cómo alguien, siquiera, podía estar tan roto? ¿Cómo ayudas alguien roto si estas igual?

-Kendall -salió de la boca de Logan en cuanto volteo a mirarlo , los ojos iluminados en esperanza- Estas vivo, es...estas bien- mas lagrimas caían de sus ojos solo dejando a Kendall y los demás allí confundidos

- Yo estoy bien, él que me preocupaba eras tu- admitió Kendall acercándose

-Él no te hizo nada, estas bien, estas vivo- dijo Logan conforme trataba de levantarse de la cama solo para ser empujado por Kendall de nuevo hacia abajo, quien lo abrazo fuertemente como si con eso nada volviera a dañarlo nunca mas. Como si con eso asegurara que nunca más se iría, que estaría siempre bien

-o-

Kendall aun no podía dejar de llorar, mirando el cielo agradeciendo a quien fuera por devolverle a su Logan, su Loguie, pero aun no dejada de cuestionarse porque Logan estaba tan preocupado por él, porque decía que esta vivo y bien , y quien rayos se suponía que era "El", Kendall solo quería despertar al niño en sus brazos para preguntar, pero no tenia el pero no tenia el corazón para hacerlo, dormido se veía tan pacifico, tan dulce, tan tranquilo, y era mucho mejor que verlo gritar, llorar y sollozar

-O-

-¿Kendall?- interrumpió el silencio de la noche la voz rota de Logan, ronca y baja de tanto gritar y llorar

-Aquí estoy amigo, siempre aquí. ¿Qué pasa?-

-Solo quería escuchar tu voz- respondió inocente, y Kendall no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se arrastró por su cara- Saber que él no te hizo nada- de nuevo "Él", Kendall se estaba volviendo loco pensando en quien rayos era "Él", y que tenia que ver con todo esto

-o-

-Bien, el hospital ya fue pagado y ya esta dado de alta, Logan, ya te puedes ir- dijo el doctor

-¿Quién pagó?-

-Gustavo Roque- nadie dijo nada agradeciendo interiormente a Gustavo por pagar

-o-

-Loguie- llamo Kendall, el chico de pelo azabache abrió los ojos aun en le regazo de Kendall mientras lo abrazaba, desde el "incidente" Logan no había soltado a Kendall, lloraba y gritaba cuando se iba, ellos comenzaban a preocuparse hasta la muerte

-¿Quién era "él" Loguie?- y Kendall pudo sentir como Logan se tenso contra su abrazo, las miradas curiosas de James y Carlos se cernían sobre los dos, todo se habían devanado los sesos pensando en quien carajo era él

-Chicos- comenzó Logan con al voz de siempre, con esa firme, con la de Logan normal- Soy un mentiroso- dijo soltándose del abrazo de Kendall mientras los otros tres solo miraron extrañados


	3. Chapter 3 Verdades

**descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueña de los personajes pertenecientes a big time rush! ya quisiera! si fuera por mi kogan seria real!**

**yo en realidad nos e como me siento respecto a esta historia! pero yo anhelo les guste**

**leanla, dejen review y sobre todo disfrutenla tanto como yo la disfrute escribiendo**

**"si arrugas un papel, y luego lo desdoblas no importa que tanto trates, nunca quedara igual que al principio, siempre se veran las arrugas, es lo mismo con un corazón**

_**¿Tienes miedo de volar?**_

-Chicos- comenzó Logan con al voz de simpe, con esa firme, con la de Logan normal- Soy un mentiroso- dijo soltándose del abrazo de Kendall mientras los otros tres solo miraron extrañados, Logan se levanto del regazo de Kendall y se quito la camisa y los pantalones quedando completamente expuesto a los niños, solo en bóxer y las vendas alrededor de sus ante brazos

-Mi espalda- fue solo un susurro pero los chicos dirigieron la mirada a la espalda de Logan, notando un cicatriz que ninguno jamás había notado, Logan antes del accidente había estado actuando raro pero lo que vieron simplemente no se lo esperaron, tenia moretones en tonos negros azulados y moradas en la espalda y una cortada gruesa y grande en el muslo

-¿Qué te paso?- preguntó Carlos mirando a Logan quien tenia los ojos llorosos

-Soy un mentiroso- repitió-Ustedes sabían que mis padres había muerto ¿no?- ellos asintieron- Papá no murió, cunado era pequeño papá mato a mamá porque trataba de defenderme un día que me golpeo realmente difícil, entonces papá me golpeo por un tiempo, pero un día simplemente me rompió dos costillas una de las cuales travesó un pulmón- los chicos sabían de la historia de que él se había roto dos costillas y el pulmón perforado con al cicatriz marcada en la piel de Logan, pero él, cuando era pequeño, les dijo que se había caído de las escaleras más las declaración que daba a hora nunca se la esperaron- Entonces tuve que ir al hospital y me curaron pero empezaron a hacer preguntas y fue cuando o papá me dejo en casa de mi tía y se fue, hace un mes…-Logan se atraganto con sus propias palabras

-Papá volvió-dijo Logan con los ojos cerrados-y él me amenazo, me dijo que mataría a Lisie- oco se había contado de Lisie, la hermana de Logan quien vivía en un internado lejos de allí- Y él...él… me dijo que si no me mataba él o yo me suicidaba para cuando terminara el mes la mataría, así que yo...yo no me iba a matar; después papá me dijo que Lisie no le importaba, él sabía que yo la amo, sin embrago ahora es prácticamente una desconocida , entonces mes dijo que mataría a Kendall. Y James y Carlos, la señora Knight y Katie, para que viera caer a mi familia un por uno. Él sabia que yo… – Logan trato de respirar correctamente pero lo sollozos no lo dejaron

-Había tantas cosas y me golpeó y no lo pude soportar y... cuando me di cuenta de que sobreviví tenía tanto miedo a que Kendall estuviera muerto y yo...yo...lo siento- Logan se derrumbo en el suelo de rodillas; los temblores atacaron su cuerpo y sollozos escapaban de su garganta lastimada

Ninguno se movió, ninguno sabia que se suponía que debía hacer, ninguno siquiera recordaba haber respirado en ese momento, hasta que las respiraciones de Logan se hicieron realmente difíciles convirtiéndose en jadeos por solo un poco de aire, Kendall se arrodillo a un lado de Logan

-¡Logan, Mírame!- trato Kendall conforme Logan aún trataba desesperadamente de respirar- Mírame Logan- repitió ahora más fuerte y con convicción- Respira amigo, respira, adentro y fuera, profundo, respira Logan-

Los intentos por calmar a Logan comenzaron a hacer efecto solo unos minutos después cuando al fin pudo respirar correctamente

Logan levanto la mirada del suelo para ver a James y Carlos aún en sus lugares prácticamente inmóviles y luego miró a Kendall, sus ojos eran indescifrables pero Kendall simplemente no dirigió la mirada a Logan, no podía, no quería ver en lo que aquel hombre había convertido a su Logan, lo había manipulado tanto, lo había dañando tanto, lo obligó a intentar suicidarse, aquello era imperdonable. Kendall se levantó del suelo, tomó su chaqueta y salió de la casa sin decir nada, Logan no pudo evitar llorar más lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era a alguien a su lado, que lo abrazara y le dijera que estaría bien, pero Kendall había hecho lo contrario, había salido de él, como si nada, dejando a Logan todavía mas herido que antes

-o-

Kendall salió de casa dando un gran portazo, no tenia intención de seguir en casa, no podría soportar ver su mejor amigo, allí en el suelo hecho un mar de lagrimas, llorando y tratando de aferrase a los jadeos cuando las lagrimas caían tan fuerte de sus pobres ojos, no podía soportar la idea de Logan lastimado, no podría soportara el hecho de que Logan no les dijo nada y mucho menos podría soportar la idea de alguien haciéndole daño, y lo último que quería Kendall era desquitarse con sus amigos, necesitaba aclarar su mente, despejarse y comenzar a pensar claro, si el padre de Logan aun estaba suelto y él había hecho todo esto, esto no lo podía arreglar él, no él...tal vez la policía, pero que ganas tenia de poner sus manos sobre el cuello de aquel hombre cortando la respiración, golpearlo y torturarlo hasta que sintiera el mismo dolor que logro poner en Logan

-o-

-Sh! Shhh!...vamos Loguie cálmate, todo estará bien, nadie te hará daño ya-dio James meciendo a Logan de un lado a otro en sus brazos, el niño pálido lloraba de forma descontrolada solo llorando por Kendall, quería Kendall tan mal a su lado

-o-

Habían dado ya las 3:00 pm. Logan estaba dormido en el regazo de James después de haber llorado por horas, y Kendall, Kendall aun no estaba en casa

Los chicos comenzaban a preocuparse por lo que Kendall pudiera hacer, o donde estaba, lo menos que necesitaban era otro amigo perdido y lastimado

Los minutos, los segundos, las horas y aun seguían allí esperando por su amigo de rubia cabellera

Más horas, más minutos y al fin cuando el reloj marcaba las 6:45pm., su camisa rasgada, el labio partido, los ojos rojos y las ojeras prominentes, la chaqueta de cuero sobre su hombro y un poco de sangre en sus nudillos, entro Kendall por la puerta, para solo encontrar a Logan sobre el regazo de James y Carlos aun lado, los tres dormidos profundamente, podía ver las ojeras en los ojos de los tres y las manchas de lagrimas en sus mejillas, quiso romperse allí mismo, quiso llorar como un niño y suplicar por su madre, quiso saber que podía hacer hasta el fondo y que habría alguien esperando solo para atraparlo, quería tanto un abrazo de consuelo para él

No podía, no debía desmoronarse frente sus amigos, mucho menso frente a Logan, Logan lo necesitaba ahora mismo y él no podía llorar, no enfrente de él

Se sentó en el sillón a lado de sus amigos y cerro los ojos, rápidamente todo se volvió oscuro

-o-

Carlos fue el primero en abrir los ojos, se sentó con un pequeño dolor de cuello y reviso a James y Logan que estuvieran allí, miro el reloj 9:00pm, habían dormido un buen rato, luego siguió la mirada a los sillones, encontrándose con el cuerpo de Kendall, ronquidos suaves escapan de sus labios mallugados y miro sus mejillas marcadas por las lagrimas

Movió a James para que despertara, este abrió los ojos al igual que Logan que aun se acurrucaba en su regazo

-Ya regreso- fue lo único que dijo y suficiente para los demás entender, Logan lo miro y no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo, se sorprendió así mismo aun podía llorar, pero su voz era tan aguda y baja, comenzaba a perderla

_**xoxo**_


	4. Chapter 4: Cicatrices

**descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueña de los personajes pertenecientes a big time rush! ya quisiera! si fuera por mi kogan seria real!**

**yo en realidad no se como me siento respecto a esta historia! pero yo anhelo les guste!**

**y al fin esta terminada!**

**leanla, dejen review y sobre todo disfrutenla tanto como yo la disfrute escribiendo**

**"si arrugas un papel, y luego lo desdoblas no importa que tanto trates, nunca quedara igual que al principio, siempre se veran las arrugas, es lo mismo con un corazón**

* * *

_**¿Tienes miedo de volar?**_

-Ya regreso- fue lo único que dijo y suficiente para los demás entender, Logan lo miro y no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo, se sorprendió así mismo aun podía llorar, pero su voz era tan aguda y baja, comenzaba a perderla

-Ya... shh! Todo esta bien ahora shh!- arrullo James para el niño en su regazo

-Él...él, él me odia- dijo con un susurro mientras seguía llorando

Carlos y James no pudieron evitar sus lagrimas al darse cuenta de lo que su pequeño Loguie pensaba, tal vez Kendall había salido de él, pero ellos también sabían que Kendall amaba mucho a Logan, ellos sabían que lo amaba más de lo que a ellos y odiaban que él pensara que Kendall lo odiaba

Carlos se levanto rápidamente, llegó a Kendall y lo movió

-¿Qué?- fue la reacción repentina de Kendall cuando abrió los ojos y se puso a la defensiva mirando a su alrededor para detectar cualquier amenaza, al no ver ninguna se relajo, hasta que miro el otro lado del sillón donde Logan y James se encontraban, su corazón literalmente se rompió y no pudo evitar querer seguir llorando

-Loguie…-alargo Kendall conforme se levanto del sillón y se acercó al niño en los brazos de James

-No, no…- susurraba Logan escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de James- no me odies, no me hagas daño por favor- suplicó una y otra vez, sus sollozos amortiguados por el pecho fuerte de James quien trataba de calmarlo

Yo nunca te haría daño Loguie- fue la respuesta de Kendall mientras sus lagrimas caían de sus ojos chocando contra sus mejillas

-Tu me odias, tu no me amas más- dijo con la voz chillona y sin siquiera poder mantenerse en pie Kendall cayó de rodillas frente a James y Logan temblando con las lagrimas en sus ojos, pidiendo a gritos su respiración no se fuera para siempre de sus pulmones

-Yo no te odio, yo no podría odiarte- fue solo un susurro pero estuvo seguro Logan había escuchado

-Tu te fuiste, tu no me amas más, crees que estoy sucio y bruto, tu no me amas más- dijo con la voz de un pequeño niño, dejando a todos allí sin decir una palabra, las lagrimas corriendo de las mejillas de los cuatro allí dentro, querían a alguien fuerte para decirles que estarían bien, a alguien que los recibiera en un abrazo de consuelo, todos necesitaban una roca de donde mantenerse en pie

-Yo…yo lo siento, yo no debí irme, pero yo, yo estaba enojado, no contigo, estaba tan confundido, estaba sintiéndome culpable y lo menos que quería hacer era meter la pata, no quería desahogarme contigo ni con los demás y yo… yo… yo te amo Loguie, siempre te amare- finalizó Kendall atorándose con sus propias palabras mientras la respiración parecía cada vez más lejos de sus pulmones

-Tu me estas mintiendo, tu no me quieres. Yo soy un mentiroso, nadie me quiere, tu no me quieres, eres un mentirosos, tu no me amas – siguió Logan recio a creer en las palabras de Kendall y fue el punto donde el vaso se derramó, la respiración de Kendall se corto de golpe y lo que menos quería sucedió, los puntos negros en sus ojos, las pupilas dilatadas, las respiraciones más jadeantes que alguna vez había conseguido, se había roto, había llegado a lo profundo, caído en el vacío, se había enojado, se había frustrado y se había puesto iracundo, Carlos lo notó pudo ver el cuerpo de Kendall temblar , estaba apunto de explotar y James no era ajeno a ello, tomó a Logan en sus brazos aun más cerca y se levantó del sillón con Logan en brazos para en un par de movimientos los dos ya estaban encerrado en su habitación

Lo que siguió a eso dejo James desconcertado, había visto antes a Kendall con ataques de ira, sonaron gritos, golpes y después Carlos entró en la habitación con más lagrimas que antes, otro golpe, algo de vidrio explotando en el suelo y sollozos, sollozos desgarradores, Logan se alejó de todos y se junto a la esquina de la habitación, balanceándose de atrás hacia a delante, tapando sus oídos, repitiendo que no era real, un y otra vez como un mantra, sin emociones, sin tono de voz, solo una y otra vez

-o-

Después de dos horas de silencio sin sollozos, mientras Logan ya se había quedado dormido, James al fin decidió salir a ver que había pasado con Kendall, salió cauteloso, cuidando de no ser alcanzado por la ira de su amigo, entró en la sala, y miro el desorden, el sillón estaba en su lugar habitual, las sillas estaban volcadas, el celular de Kendall estaba en al piso junto a la pared destrozado y un retrato en el suelo roto, luego Kendall allí en suelo, los ojos cerrados, la respiración fuerte y rápida, las lagrimas en los ojos, y fue el momento para verlo, James se percato de su labio partido, de sus nudillos llenos de sangre, de las ojeras y de la camisa desgarrada, miró sus manso llenas de sangre y vidrio del retrato con una cortada en su mejilla, ese no era el Kendall que concia, el que era su líder, ese era solo lo que quedaba de una tragedia, eso no era su Kendall

-o-

James al fin había acabado de acomodar la sala sin siquiera mover a Kendall, al fin era hora de despertarlo, lo movió suavemente, como si tratara con un niño y sus ojos verdes se abrieron mirando a James

-Vamos amigo- Fue todo lo que dijo y recogió a Kendall del suelo ayudándolo a entrar al baño, abrió las llaves de la tina y lo sentó en el retrete buscando por el botiquín medico lo que necesitaría para curar las heridas de su rubio amigo

Saco algo de alcohol, un poco de algodón y algunas vendas, se arrodillo junto a Kendall y limpió sus manos ganándose sibilancias de dolor, pasó con los nudillos

-Hombre, tu y yo sabemos que esto no lo conseguiste hace un rato, ni el labio partido, ni la camisa desgarrada, ¿Qué paso?-preguntó como si tratara con un niño, con toda tranquilidad, como si Kendall le fuera a responder que había matado a alguien y él solo lo miraría comprensivamente y terminaría de limpiar su heridas, él no se iba a alejar, nunca si era necesario

-Salí de casa enojado, camine por la calle y cuando supe ya estaba oscuro, me encontré con un tipo, era de pelo castaño y ojos marrones, me gritó algunas cosas repugnantes y vulgares, me voltee y lo golpe, él se defendió así conseguí el labio roto, luego me puso contra la pared, ese hombre solo quería violarme, me rasgo la camisa en un intento de quitármela pero lo golpe. No se cuanto tiempo, no se como paso pero cuando supe tenia las manos llenas de sangre y nos nudillos adoloridos y rojos, me levante del suelo y seguí caminando, no recuerdo nada más, hasta llegar a casa- contó Kendall conforme James cabo de limpiar todas sus heridas y quitar la sangre, ayudo a Kendall fuera de su ropa y lo metió en la tina llena de agua caliente

-Amigo…- interrumpió le rato de silencio James- Siempre vamos a estar aquí, no estas solo Kendall, solo que Logan esta tan roto, tan mal, Kendall, tenemos miedo, tenemos un montón de miedo, Carlos, tu, yo... tenemos un montón de miedo de perder a Logan, de perderte, de que todo esto se acabe de un día para otro, de perder todo esto, Kendall te necesitamos aquí, te necesitamos bien, te necesitamos con un líder porque nos estamos cayendo a pedazos, y no se cuanto mas podemos resistir, solo..- James dejo de hablar, no pudo más, las lagrimas se extendían por sus mejillas y los sollozos escapaban de su boca, ver a James hasta el fondo rompió el corazón de Kendall, James nunca fue tan emotivo, nunca pidió ayuda, nunca mendigo por algo, al fin y al cabo James era eso James Diamond, y Kendall quiso volver a romper, pero no podía, James había pedido algo que no podía rechazar no porque lo quisiera, si no porque todos lo necesitaban, necesitaban a su Kendall para tratar de pegar todos los pedazos de nuevo en su lugar

_Cuando algo se rompe, no hay forma de volver a dejarlo tal y como estaba, no importa cuantas veces o con que lo pegues siempre se verán las grietas, es allí donde el verdadero reto comienza, aprender a vivir lleno de cicatrices _

* * *

_**fin!**_

_**bueno la termine al fin, pero creo que quedo en un final como "enserio fin?"**_

_**como sea espero les haya gustado, estoy pensando seriamente en hacer una segunda parte! pero eso no esta asegurado**_

_**como sea gracias por leer**_

_**xoxo**_

**ladyshine ale. **


End file.
